Magnifying Grass
(can block attacks) (avoids shots while submerged) |family = Fila-mint |rarity = Uncommon |unlocked = Beating Far Future - Day 17 |unlocked china = Collect 10 Magnifying Grass Puzzle Pieces |costume1 = Magnifyinggrasscostume |costume2 = MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume1 |costume3 = MagnifyingGrassUnusedCostume2 |flavor text = Magnifying Grass understands the inherent power of a rainbow. Beneath her stoic features she takes great joy in delivering radiant multicolored destruction to the zombie horde. }} Magnifying Grass is the sixth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2. She uses sun earned by the player and turns it into a bolt of energy when tapped. Each bolt deals 550 damage per shot to a single zombie and costs 50 sun to fire. Origins She is based on Poaceae, the large and nearly ubiquitous family of flowering plants known as grasses. Her name is a portmanteau of "magnifying glass," a convex lens used to produce a magnified image of an object, and "grass," the type of plant this is based on. Almanac entry Upgrades Plant Food effect to attack zombies]] When fed with Plant Food, Magnifying Grass shoots a rainbow that burns zombies ahead of it one by one. This effect will last longer the more sun-producing plants (excluding Sun Bean, Toadstool, and Sun-shroom in the Chinese version) there are present on the lawn; if there are none, the effect will only last for 3.5 seconds. The power up lasts one second longer for each sun producing plant. The beam only hits things in columns ahead and parallel to itself. Fila-mint effect When boosted by Fila-mint, Magnifying Grass's damage is increased by 800 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed Her sun beam deals a greater amount of damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' (Adventure Mode) Fires a stronger projectile at target. If target dies, the projectile will damage the target behind the initial target. Strategies Here is a table of the number of sun shots to kill some tough zombies. Magnifying Grass allows the player to weaponize their sun production to deal damage to the zombies. Her high damage and quick firing capability allow the player to allocate firepower to swiftly eliminate high-threat targets, provided that they have enough economy to do so - Surfer Zombie, Jester Zombie, Wizard Zombie can only survive one shot, Mecha-Football Zombie can survive four, and Gargantuar can take up to seven shots. Her greatest weakness, however, is her inefficiency: 50 sun is a very steep price for an attack that cannot kill a Conehead Zombie (level 1 Magnifying Grass), and Magnifying Grass will drain sun very quickly if used to attack large amounts of weak zombies, such as Zombie Chickens and Imps. Tomb Raiser Zombies are also very dangerous as their created tombstones will block her attack and shield stronger zombies such as Explorer Zombies, causing you to waste extra sun. IMPORTANT NOTE : Starting as of level 2, the Magnifying Grass is capable of killing a Conehead Zombie in one shot (for only fifty sun) , completely changing gameplay interactions between Magnifying Grass and Conehead Zombie. Because of this, it is not recommended to use Magnifying Grass as the main offensive plant, but rather to use her as a supporting offensive option for others. Several plants can be used to help remedy Magnifying Grass' weaknesses, should the player intend to use it as the main offensive plant: *A Squash costs only 50 sun and can help Magnifying Grass in these cases: **It can instantly kill Buckethead Zombies and their variants, Poncho Zombies, Knight Zombies, and Blockhead Zombies. **It deals 90 damage, meaning it will save you about 125 sun (27.5 x 3 = 82.5 so its cost for three shots is 150 sun, then do the subtraction 150 - 25 = 125 sun) for machined zombies. **It can kill many zombies at once. *Area of effect plants such as Laser Bean, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed, and Fume-shroom can quickly deal with swarmers and effectively reduces the shots required to kill other zombies by one. Puff-shroom can also be helpful with this task, as it saves valuable sun for Magnifying Grass. *Use a Cherry Bomb when there are at least four or more zombies in a 3x3 square or Jalapeno when there are three or more zombies in a lane. The more zombies there are, the higher amount of sun you can save. *Sun Bean can be used to aid in sun production when used on high health enemies. *Gold Bloom can provide a massive power boost combined with Magnifying Grass, as its effect equals 7.5 Magnifying Grass attacks. *Tile Turnip allows the player to acquire sun more quickly when used with sun producing plants. Alternatively, it is possible to use Magnifying Grass as the main offensive plant, provided that there is space to plant a large number of sun-producing plants (eg 3 columns of Twin Sunflowers). If attempting this strategy, it is generally best to delay attacking each group of zombies for as long as possible, which will delay the arrival of further groups and allow more time to produce sun. In Endless Zones, Magnifying Grass can be used to neutralize Imps thrown by Gargantuars if placed near the house, as sun production is generally less of a problem in Endless Zone due to the stockpiled Plant Food between levels. In Tiki Torch-er, Magnifying Grass can also be used to clean up surfboards or octopuses thrown by Octo Zombies. In Icebound Battleground, Magnifying Grass can be used to quickly free plants that have been chilled by Hunter Zombie or the freezing wind effect. Do not use Magnifying Grass against Excavator Zombies and Snorkel Zombies as the former can block her powerful projectiles with his shovel while the latter will avoid all of her projectiles when submerged. If you spam shots at these zombies, they will drain your sun counter very quickly, wasting countless sun against both of them; this is a major weakness of the Magnifying Grass. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *She was first shown off in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, and files were discovered in the game's coding. However, she was confirmed once by an image revealed by EA showing the Far Future seed packet. **In that book, she is referred to as male, although in game, she is referred to as female. *The concept of this plant is the same as when sunlight passes through a prism. Sunlight seems colorless but when passed into a prism, it breaks, forming six colors which is the visible spectrum. The sun passes into the Magnifying Grass, forming a rainbow. *Firing 500 sun through her in a level will give the player the Grass Effect achievement. *When she uses her Plant Food ability, she burns the zombies she kills. This is a reference to when sun rays are focused using a magnifying glass, the ray can burn objects. *Unlike other interactive plants, at the end of any level, she can still be tapped on and will use its ray attack. This also happened with the Banana Launcher before the 3.1 update. It is currently still the case with Jack O' Lantern. *A glitch can occur when the player uses Plant Food on her, the zombie will not get burnt, but will fall down and she will keep firing at the same spot until the effect ends, instead of firing at another zombie. *Prior to the 2.4.1 update, Camel Zombies can take up to two shots from her, although each Camel Zombie absorbs only 420 damage per shot. *Her attack used to only deal about seven damage in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2, while it still spent 50 sun to attack. The bug was fixed in 1.2.1 update. *Aside from projectiles fired upon by her Plant Food upgrade, her sun beam, bombs released from the Dandelion, and pine cones lobbed by Sap-fling when not fed with Plant Food are the only projectiles that cannot be deflected by Jester Zombie. *She was able to shoot projectiles and kill zombies while under the effect of Boombox Zombie's ballad jam, but in a recent update, she is now vulnerable to the ballad. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Bully For You, Crazy Dave creates a Magnifying Grass that, if looked through, allows the player to see objects from very far away (such as a space station). *As of the 6.6.1 update, Magnifying Grass cannot be tapped to fire any shots if stunned by Boombox Zombie's ballad jam. *As of the 6.7.1 update, Magnifying Grass seed packets can be obtained in an Electric Piñata, although she does not seem to use electrical attacks. The same trait was shared with Laser Bean before the 6.7.1 update. *She appears to belong in the Fila-mint family, despite not having an electricity based attack. See also *Grass Effect *Sun es:Hierba lupa fr:Loupe végétale ru:Увеличительная трава pl:Magnifying Grass Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces